Never Enough
by Firestorm-244
Summary: She wanted to go back one more time, to see and hear the story of the New Cephiro. She was certain that would be enough, until she saw him again. What was meant to be one trip became two and then three and then so many more. (HikaruxLantis)
1. Chapter 1

Never Enough

* * *

At age fourteen, Hikaru Shidou who had never in her life even had a crush on a boy had fallen deeply and irreversibly in love with a man from another world. She had fallen in love with the brother of a man she had killed, Lantis.

For a time, she had struggled against such overwhelming feelings; believing them never to be returned.

Yet, no matter how many times she or her darker half had told herself to ignore what she felt, the fire within her burned so fiercely for the Magic Swordsmen that it hurt. Her mind, her body, her soul ached simply to be in his presence. So when finally the mission of the Magic Knights had been fulfilled and they were to go back to their world perhaps never to return, she could not keep herself quiet. Tears brimmed her eyes and she'd confessed. At last she had been able to admit the truth. She said she loved him and she had thought that would be enough.

_ 'And I love you.' _

Hikaru blinked. She had hoped, but to hear those words come from him shocked her, amazed her. She starred at him; daring to move closer and within the span of a moment she'd felt his heart, open for her alone to know. She smiled. One touch would be enough and then Umi, Fuu and Herself were back in Tokyo Tower.

She hugged her dear friends, cried with them in happiness. The weight of his pendant still hung around her neck, Lantis loved her. He and the world they cared for so dearly would be safe. She was so sure in that moment that it was enough.

At age fifteen, in the last semester of ninth grade Hikaru, Umi and Fuu, their bond strong as ever met once again at Tokyo Tower. A year had gone by with the love in their hearts never once subsiding. Hikaru often thought of Lantis, everything she knew about him committed to memory. She remembered the way he walked, the way he talked, the gentleness in his touch, the piercing intensity of his eyes... Nova being long reintegrated into her being she could even remember the way he'd smelled when she'd held close to his armor and the feel of his lips when the elven version of her had stolen a kiss. It made her shiver. She needed go back just once more.

Their wish unanimous. They saw the mirage of Cephiro in the sky and then they were there.

Most of their friends, they discovered had found duties within the palace. They were guided to the throne room where they were met with a warm welcome. Ferio sought out Fuu with steady loving eyes. Clef and Umi danced around their hellos awkwardly, though Hikaru couldn't quite understand why. Umi who always seemed to have a sense about relationships, and took to teasing both her and Fuu about the rosy cheeks they sported when discussing Lantis and Ferio stumbled over her own words like a heroin in the cheesy romance novels they'd read. Before she could finally make her first cheeky comment to Umi about romance she felt his presence and all humor left her.

His eyes caught hers over the distance of the throne room. Her lone wolf standing apart from the rest of them; tall, dark and utterly handsome. Her name rung in her ears when he spoke it, like a thunderclap overhead that shook one's entire body and she knew she had been a fool to think that seeing him once more would ever be enough.

"Lantis," His name rolled off her tongue yearning, demanding.

It was then that the others noticed him as well. All taking pause feeling as though they'd stumbled upon a most intimate scene.

"Excuse me," She addressed and took her leave with him without so much as a second glance.

The simple act of walking the palace corridors with him, her arm linked around his was enough to make an intangible something inside her want to explode. She asked him to tell her about the new world and when he spoke her insides twisted in excitement wanting more.

Hikaru drew them outside so she could see the outstretch of land and the sparkling ocean in the distance. Her volcano was out there somewhere too. They took up sitting on one of the palaces' long branching crystals and he continued his recollection of the past year's events. They watched the sun set and when prompted, she talked to him about her world and he was just as captivated as she had been when he told her of the rebuilding process.

He stayed the night talking with her outside until she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder. As Lantis had done in the past, he carried Hikaru to her room, rousing her only when they'd made it to her door.

"Sorry," she'd managed as he gently set her down.

He disentangled himself from her and wished her good night.

"Wait," she beckoned. He was still within arms reach.

"Yes?" his voice cool but with a twinge of anxiety.

"Lantis..." her voice held him still while she searched for words.

She gazed up at him with desperate eyes. The intangible something inside her fully returned demanding action. Finally, "If I may ask something of you."

"Anything," he was still, assessing her. Curious and careful.

She sensed the tension in him. He was waiting just as she was.

"It may seem inappropriate. In the dead of night, outside my bedroom..." Her cheeks reddened and she reached for and pulled gently at his shirt until he leaned into her. "Please don't think me promiscuous."

His hands clasped her shoulders she needn't say anymore. He heard the desire in her heart. She stood on the tips of her toes and caught his lips.

Ever the gentlemen with her, Lantis kept the kiss light. The mere contact sending sparks through him and he gleaned just briefly the torrential flame burning for him inside her. He slowly pulled back. He was warm and unsteady on his feet. He held her close not quite ready to break contact.

Hikaru snuggled into his shirt overwhelmed herself. When finally she stepped back they both took a breath after what felt like ages.

"Good night Lantis." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He visibly swallowed, cleared his throat. "Good night, Hikaru."

The door closed behind her and in the quiet seclusion of the hallway he allowed himself to lean against her door. His body still tingled from her touch and he wandered how he'd managed the long year without having her in his life. He wanted more. _'No,'_ thought desperately. _'This is enough...' _

On the other side of the door Hikaru sat on her bed, still in her day clothes. She licked her lips and touched her fingers to them the aftershock still present. Shaking from the want. _'Oh,' _She was barely a woman. Her grasp on sexuality very limited to what her family had allowed her to learn but with Lantis so near she felt the fire in her twist and turn and build lower in her._ 'Oh this was not proper at all...'_

_TBC_

* * *

Author's Notes: My intent is to explore the relationship of Hikaru and Lantis in a very sensual way. I have no particular chapter set in mind for an actual sex scene but she will be aged up before that happens...


	2. Chapter 2

Never Enough Chapter 2

* * *

_When would she come back? _

Lantis hadn't had much time to spend with Hikaru the following day and by the time dusk came they left for the return back to their world. Much too short a visit for his liking. Particularly when her fellow Magic Knights' had caught up with her at breakfast and whisked her away to catch up with her other friends before Lantis could monopolize her time any further.

He spent much of the day at a distance. There were others whom had missed her and they deserved time with her as well.

That left him to dwell on the night's events. Seeing Hikaru again was more than he'd ever hoped for. He thought her happiness and her freedom from the Pillar system was enough to satisfy him. He'd resolved to loving her from afar when she'd returned to her Tokyo, but when he sensed her presence entering Cephiro his heart raced and he knew he'd been in denial for the last year.

He could remember her taste of her lips and their utter softness; innocent, inexperienced he felt just how much she loved him, how much she wanted him and how much she held back from him. He felt her heart, the Pillar's heart, strongest in all the land. He felt her tie to the fire deity Rayearth and it had nearly brought him to his knees. If ever there was a goddess in his world meant for him to worship she was it.

Hikaru came to him in the dining hall the evening before her departure. She told him they had to go back once dinner was finished. He told her with urgency unable to hide the sadness he felt at her approaching departure, "Come back, as soon as you may."

She nodded in agreement.

It had been days since she left and he roamed the castle grounds, when he wasn't on patrol, lost without her. Gone were his habitual afternoon naps, his mind too wound with thoughts about her for rest. Even at night he would sit up in bed thinking of her. He thought about the past. Even though he'd been distant with her during the quest for the Pillar, he'd cared for her and that attraction had grown quickly even if he hadn't been able to express it at first. It had taken her declaration of love for him to admit to himself that he loved her too.

He missed her more than he ever thought he could miss anyone.

He wanted to have something for her upon her return. It bothered his mind constantly. What would she want? What would she like?

One night a revelation hit him and he went to work on a sanctuary. Different from the Palace's garden, this would be just for her and him. He poured his will into its creation and worked diligently hoping for it to be ready by her next visit.

When the Sanctuary was ready Lantis used his sorcery to hide it, enchanting his sword to act as its key.

His wish to bring her to the Sanctuary came to pass a few days later.

He sensed her presence upon the Magic Knight's return to Cephiro. This time he was the first in the Main Hall waiting to greet them. He was dressed casually in white and gray robes.

"Oh, Hello Sir Lantis," the girl with spectacles and short brown hair offered with a bow.

He had to focus to remember her name. He offered her a slight nod. "Hello, Fuu."

He directed his attention to the other girl as well. "Umi," His eyes shifted to his Knight of Fire. "How have you all been?"

"We've been well thank you." Umi responded "and yourself?"

It occurred to him this was the first time he'd interacted with Hikaru's friends directly.

"I am fine."

"Neh, Hikaru," The blue haired Knight said, poking his beloved in her side. "Looks like your boyfriend has been waiting for you."

_Boyfriend? _The term sounded weird to him though it made sense as a reference for a loved one.

Hikaru jumped nervously, "Umi!?"

"Hello, Lantis," her cheeks were rosy. He could feel a desire for him under her embarrassment, but she held herself back.

The doors opened from behind and Ferio came rushing into the room grinning ear to ear. "Hey girls!"

"And here comes Fuu's boyfriend too," Umi teased.

Mokona came bouncing in with Clef, Ascot and Caldina. The others absent of this little get together.

Lantis allowed for the rest of the pleasantries to be exchanged before speaking. "If it's alright. I'd like to borrow Hikaru for a while." He squared in on the trio of Magic Knights particularly.

"Umi, Fuu?" Hikaru looked to them asking permission.

"Oh, go on then." Umi waved dismissively.

Lantis and Hikaru both brightened. He offered her his hand.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Never Enough Chapter 3

* * *

He'd caught her by surprise having made an entire sanctuary for her. To say it took her breath away was an understatement. The plants, the trees, the flowers, their secret paradise. He told her it was a place for just them where they could meet when she wasn't with the others. She'd related it to the old fountain in the palace gardens and he'd smiled. His eyes took on a warmth that she'd rarely seen and he took her hand leading her to a small waterfall that flowed over rock into a pond where fish that looked very similar to Koi swam. She was awe struck, he made all of this? For her? Because once they'd talked about pretty flowers and how she'd loved animals? Her heart skipped a beat and her skin hummed.

They spent most of that day feeding the various birds that inhabited his creation. She balanced birds on her fingers as she talked to him about her animal friend back home Hikari whom she considered family. It prompted her to talking the afternoon away about her brothers as well. He listened intent to learn anything and everything with regard to her.

She loved having this secluded place to call their own. As much as she loved seeing her friends and chumming around with everyone in Cephiro, she couldn't shake the need to be with him. Her time with Lantis was meant to be private. She wanted his undivided attention and she knew he felt the same. She felt some many things sitting with him warmth, love, peace and desire but she dulled that last sense. Romance was fine, she was ready and wanting for that but that later... they shouldn't get too intimate right? She didn't want to be seen as loose...

But the way that he looked at her so adoringly and so protectively. The way he would every so often take a tendril of her wild hair between his fingers or stroke her face sent shivers down her spine in way of anticipation for something more. Never mind what his voice did to her.

Yet nothing indecent happened and she wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

It wasn't until they were hungry that they left and when they'd reached the dinning hall Umi and Fuu carried her off to sit with the rest of the girls. Hikaru was happy to be reunited with her fellow Magic Knights, the three of them having almost a sisterly connection but she couldn't help looking back across the hall where Lantis had found seating with Clef and Ferio. His eyes were on her every time with a hint of something she could not quite define.

The longing glances didn't go unnoticed and it was Umi and Caldina who lightly teased her. Umi she expected but for her to get into cahoots with Caldina, that she couldn't fend off. She looked to Fuu for help and then they'd teased her too. She blushed, she stammered, she waved her hands dismissing their innuendos until Caldina pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair fawning over how cute she was.

After dinner the girls went to the baths and she didn't get a chance to see her lone wolf again until the morning meal.

The three of them were sensing that it was time to head back and went into saying their goodbyes. When Hikaru got to Lantis they stared maybe too long at each other. She wanted to touch him before she left but in public? If they were in Japan she wouldn't dare. It wasn't proper there...

She heard absently Caldina chuckle something about googly eyes.

"We must be going Miss Hikaru." It was Fuu whom made the prompt.

Hikaru made a noise in agreement and tried to turn away from him but his eyes. Those somber eyes. Eyes that wanted like she wanted and something in her broke just a little. She covered the distance between them hopped up to match his height. Her fingers twined behind his neck and he caught her against him. He adjusted his stance so they would not fall, one arm slinking around her back to steady her while the other cupped her face. She tasted his lips again but he didn't let her get away with a simple peck.

There was an audible set of gasps and coughs.

Lantis returned the kiss with fervor and he fought the urge to deepen the act with his tongue. He set her back on the ground and rasped leaning over pressing his forehead to hers.

For a moment she thought he might not release her and her legs pulsed, her blood was surging. His entire body was electrified and he electrified hers too.

"Go." It was a whisper. It was an order. Or else he really wouldn't let her leave.

She snaked out of his grasp and shakily joined her fellow knights. A white flash came and they were gone.

Back in Tokyo Tower she shuddered and it took her a moment to recover before she felt the fire in her die down. She didn't look Umi or Fuu in the eye, but she didn't need to to know that they'd been completely scandalized and were redder in the face than she was.

They went to the train station in an awkward silence.

It wasn't until the train's riders lessened before one of the girls finally spoke. "What... what is it like?"

Hikaru's head shot up. It was Fuu, cheeks still rose colored who asked. Umi looked much the same. "You haven't?" Her mouth felt very dry. "with Ferio?"

Fuu quickly shook her head.

"W-well Hikaru?" this time it was Umi. She was looking edgy like they were talking secret plans.

She took a deep breath. She thought to tell them that his touch was like little jolts of electricity. That his lips made hers tremble with anticipation. That he made her feel like exploding from the fire that swirled in her demanding that she take more... "Nice," she settled on. That was a safe response, "It's very nice."

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

Never Enough Chapter 4

* * *

The first semester of tenth grade had come to pass uneventfully. The three girls had made visits when they could to their secret land but it was now during summer break that they could travel to their beloved Cephiro more consistently.

Today Hikaru was up early with a particular spring in her step; it was August eighth. Hikaru was officially sixteen. She headed straight to the family's dojo in her training clothes. She went through her warm ups and followed into her katas with Satoru who then sparred with her. It was less about points and more about skill demonstration and teaching each other. Although Satoru ran the dojo Hikaru was realistically just as skilled as her eldest brother if not more so. She also had the unfair advantage of actual combat experience. She still practiced under him but their sparring matches were educational for both parties.

After meditation and washing up, she sat down for breakfast with all her brothers and she told them about her plans for the day. She would meet up with some friends from school for shopping and later bowling. After the family dinner, (that Umi and Fuu were invited to as they were every year since their meeting) Hikaru told her family that the three of them were going to Tokyo Tower and that she would 'spend the night at Umi's, really Cephiro.

The day unfolded just as she'd planned and now the three Magic Knights were descending upon Cephiro once more. Caldina of a people scooped them up and ushered them off to a fitting room where they were measured for formal Cephirian wear. She caught Presea whispering into Fuu and Umi's ear at one point while Caldina hovered over Hikaru's tailor.

Word of Hikaru the would be Pillar and Magic Knight's birthday spread like wild fire and the people of Cephiro came from far and wide to pay their respects.

She was dressed in a white flowing dress with a sun emblem. A red sash was expertly wrapped around her hips and waist. Bead work hung off her bare shoulders and worked their way into the backing of her dress. Her hair was pulled out of its braid and cascaded down her back. Caldina contributed by adding a floral accent on her crown. They gave her red high heels that strapped over her ankles.

Once ready she was guided through the palace corridors and sat on the throne as if it were she that were Cephiro's royalty and not the Prince standing beside her. When she tried to get up, Ferio's hand clamped down on her shoulder keeping her in place. "It's your day," he assured. "Sit back and enjoy it." She looked to Umi and Fuu on her other side. They smiled and nodded.

She felt Lantis somewhere behind her scanning the crowd entering for any potential threats. When she craned her neck to look, she could not see him over the large royal chair. '_Lantis?' _

_'Happy Birthday.' _He thought warmly,_ 'With age brings you even more beauty my love.'_

She smiled and blushed and felt his eyes every time they fell back on her.

The Cephirian residents approached singularly offering thanks to the Magic Knights and the 'Pillar' with gifts of food, flowers, clothes and other wares as proof of Cephiro's prosperity.

It took sometime before the visitors cleared out of the royal chamber only to be replaced with what looked to be a small orchestra. Some palace servants brought tables and covered them in sheets, adorning them with drinks and snacks. Clef clapped his hands and the lighting in the grand room dimmed slightly. Up beat music began to play and Umi dragged Hikaru out to the dance floor. Fuu Caldina Presea and a few others joined as well. She lost herself in the fun until after a few songs the music changed, slowed down, the lighting dimmed further and the ladies began to pair off with their men.

Hikaru was about to step away when she saw her man glide through the crowd. He was in a black Cephirian suit. He wore white gloves and a white sash was draped over his shoulders. But the shirt he wore underneath was a deep red. She straightened instantly, her breathing more prominent and her blood thundered through her veins. Lantis was always handsome but dressed up in formal attire he was downright smolderingly sexy. Her cheeks burned as the thought occurred to her.

He held out his hand and in his deep warm voice he asked, "Dance with me?"

"I'm not good at proper dancing..."

"Follow me love, step on my feet if you need too." He said softly into her ear. His breath sent shivers down her spine. She stepped up on his toes as he'd offered. This way she at least came up to his chest and she leaned in against it, taking in his intoxicating scent. His hands were on her petite waist occasionally drifting along her back feeling toned muscle under fabric. They swayed to the music and a spot light fell on them.

She peeked out from his chest. '_I'm sorry.'_ She thought with a twinge of embarrassment. She knew how little Lantis cared for being the center of attention, '_everyone's looking at us.'_

He cupped her face and drew her eyes up to his. They were deep and dark with restrained desire. _'They are looking at you beloved. It is your night.' _

Hikaru was certain he could feel her tremble. She broke eye contact and buried her face back in his chest trying to calm the twisting heat of her loins.

Lantis walked slowly with Hikaru an arm around her shoulders escorting her back to her room. A sudden hiss from her, a break in contact brought his attention to her bending over to rub her ankle. "Hikaru? Are you alright?"

She glanced up at him still rosy. "Heh, yeah... I don't wear heels often." In one fluid motion he scooped her up into his arms. She gasped. "I can make it-"

Lantis offered her a slightly mischievous smile. "Or for once, I can carry you to your room conscious." He kissed her forehead and her arms wrapped around his neck.

His normal stride much faster than hers, he made it to her room rather quickly. He shuffled her weight against him and opened her door. He walked to her bed and carefully set her down. He took a seat at the end of her bed and guided her feet into his lap. He took his gloves off and pocketed them. Delicately he undid the straps of her shoes tracing his fingers over the red of her skin before messaging them. She sighed melting under his touch and he couldn't help sliding his hand over her ankle and then her calf.

Hikaru froze under his touch. She stared at him and he stared at her as he lowered his lips onto the fair skin of her shin. Just a quick peck but it was enough to make her moan.

Lantis shuddered and closed his eyes. "Don't do that. I won't behave if you do that."

"Then don't kiss me there," she rasped her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked at her through slitted eyes. And motioned to kiss her again. This time on her knee. She gasped and he pulled her body into his lap. His lips were on hers hot and demanding. Lantis penetrated her mouth with his tongue.

Hikaru had heard about _deep_ kissing from girls at school but their descriptions didn't compare. The heat inside her rose. New to the sensation she moaned again, threaded her fingers through his hair and mimicked his actions needing more.

Lantis shifted their position. He dipped her back until she sank into the mattress and his hands ran along her thighs, eliciting more cries from her. He loomed over her but did not pin her into the mattress. He nipped at her lips before trailing his kisses down her neck settling on suckling her collarbone driving her wild.

Her hands linked around the nape of his neck and it was a good few minutes before either of them were capable of coherent thought. Their lips swollen from that bit of love play.

Lantis sighed laying beside her, his clothing ruffled but still intact. One hand rested on her hip feeling the cool of the dresses' fabric. He studied her straight faced but she could see it in his eyes; the fire, the hunger, the passion that flowed through one so hopelessly enamored. The Fire Knight was just as hopeless. She was lost wanting more of him and yet afraid to venture further, her inexperience not helping.

_'Not yet.'_ she felt him in her mind.

"I love you." She whispered still breathy. "More and more everyday."

The Magic Swordsman held her gaze. His left hand roamed carefully up her body until he reached her face. He held her cheek marveling at her softness. He leaned over and lightly kissed her again. "More and more everyday," He affirmed.

Hesitantly he sat up smoothed his suit somewhat and leaned over his knees. He clasped his hands together and she could feel the he was fighting to restrain himself.

Hikaru sat up with him, "Lantis..."

He shuddered hearing his name on her lips. He cleared his throat and faced her, "I should go. It's late."

"Are..." she licked her lips nervous and trembling. "are you really okay with that?"

She made it hard to be decent. He shook his head and looked at her in a way that made her feel naked. "When I take you to bed, there will be no hesitation. No reservation. You will hold nothing back from me and I will give you all that I am."

They eyed each but did not move, did not speak. Finally she caught his robes in her hands and drew him to her and kissed him silently promising more. Not tonight but one night she knew she would give into him completely if not outright beg for him to make love to her.

_TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

Never Enough Chapter 5

* * *

The dreams had started after her birthday. She would see her beloved lone wolf in her sleep. Mostly she would just watch him from a short distance. Sometimes he was out of the palace patrolling. Sometimes he was grooming his spirit horse in the stables at the palaces base. Many times he seemed to just sit in a bedroom much like her own over there, his chin resting on his clasped hands in contemplation.

Much of summer break both leading up to her birthday and after was spent visiting Cephiro as often as possible. The difference was that since _that_ night Hikaru had become more involved with Umi and Fuu's time over there. There were often times where Ferio and Clef were predisposed with meetings ranging from half days to full days. Umi would get exasperated because she wouldn't get to see Clef at all. While Fuu vainly masked her disappointment with her calm and polite demeanor. On days like that Hikaru made it a point to drag her best friends off exploring the lands. Her strategy was to distract and exhaust them. Regardless of how much she may want alone time with her beloved Lantis, she wasn't about to leave Umi and Fuu when they couldn't be with the ones they cared about. At least that's what she told herself.

The truth of the matter was that it made for a convenient distraction. If she was focused on her friends she didn't have to focus on herself and what she was willing or unwilling to do with Lantis. He had essentially said he would wait until she was ready, but how was she to know when that was? She mulled it over a lot when she was alone. She loved him; unwaveringly, passionately and if she was honest, possessively too. When they were together her blood ran hotter than fire. Her skin hummed for him. His touch wasn't enough, his kisses weren't enough, she wanted him in all ways. So didn't that mean she shouldn't hold back? That they should take the proverbial plunge?

When she thought of doing more with him she shook with a myriad of emotions ranging from desire to anxiety to near fear. She would look herself in the mirror and try to envision them having sex. She'd blush and look away from her reflection for thinking so crassly, embarrassed. She wasn't ready. Girls her age shouldn't be thinking such things. She would tell herself that. What would her brothers think? What would her mother think? They'd raised her traditionally and to be proper. She didn't want to be known as one of _those-kinds-of-girls..._

Visiting Cephiro had become almost a weekly occurrence once summer break was over. Sunday afternoon trips made it easier for the Knights to coordinate their time on their free day and it was easier for Ferio and Clef to spend time with Fuu and Umi respectively as being a Prince and a Master Mage- doubling as an adviser kept the two of them quite busy otherwise.

Her swordsman seemed to take their distance in stride. He didn't come around if Hikaru was having what she was calling her Umi and Fuu days but she could always feel his presence as if a mere thought could summon him before her. It was reassuring as her heart always tugged towards him whether she was in Cephiro or her home world. Secret rendezvous with Lantis in her garden were more scarce too but that might be a good thing as she was fairly certain she was not ready to go further then they already had. Her teenage hormones and heart argued with her brain constantly on the matter. If nothing else they always had the group meal where they all socialized.

Since her birthday he would eat either across from her or beside her. Clef and Ferio doing the same with Umi and Fuu. Although Lantis was visibly more forward with Hikaru always finding excuses to publicly touch her. A simple swipe of his thumb across her cheek to wipe some food from the corner of her mouth, or brushing her shoulders when he pulled out her seat for her when she sat and got up from the table. Innocent gestures of course that caused little reaction from anyone else at the table but her senses went into hyper awareness every time.

Between school and tournaments, helping with the Shidou Kendo School and the weekly visits to Cephiro, September slipped into October which slipped into November which slipped into December quickly. Too quickly. Some of her school mates were already talking about dates for Christmas Eve with their boyfriends from the all boys school nearby. Hikaru got quiet and her sudden gloom did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, Hikaru we didn't mean to brag and make you feel left out. You know that you don't get asked out because of the rumors about your crazy brothers not because the local boys don't think you're cute right?" One of her friends pipped up. It was lunch and they had pulled some desks together to chat.

"That's right!" Another girl added.

"Hm?" Hikaru looked between her friends all exchanging worried glances. "Oh..." She combed a few locks of loose hair behind her ear and absently rubbed the back of her neck. "Actually..." She looked away focusing her eyes on the room's windows. she spoke so low that her friends had to strain to hear her, "I do have a boyfriend. But he doesn't live here and I'll be going away for winter break so I won't be able to see or talk to him..."

There was a collective gasp.

She was bombarded with questions. _Their innocent little Hikaru had a boyfriend? Who was he? How old was he? How could she keep it secret from them? How long had they been together? Did her family know? Did they approve? _It went on and on and she struggled to answer, telling half truths because the whole truth was too fantastical for anyone to believe.

Then it suddenly struck her. She didn't want to struggle with talking about Lantis as though he were some dirty little secret. Umi and Fuu were the only ones she could talk with about Lantis-well the only ones she felt mostly comfortable talking with. Her friends weren't experienced enough to be much help and she couldn't bring herself to tell them about just how strongly her feelings for him went. Caldina was a little too open and Presea too reserved. She had been living two lives; her Cephiro life and her Earth life and it bothered her that they were so separate. Bothered her so much in fact that she fell into a constant state of gloom.

It was during a picnic in her garden that Lantis had finally had enough of skittering around her ill mood.

"What pains you so Hikaru?" Lantis gently stroked her cheek drawing her eyes up to him. It was the third Sunday of December. She would be on winter break very soon and then she wouldn't see him at all until after the New Year.

At first she said "nothing". He wasn't convinced. She'd hardly touched her food. She hadn't even tried the candy sticks he'd gotten her from a neighboring village and he knew, after months of courting her how she loved her sweets.

"You are not yourself." He began. He took her hand in his and rubbed it. It took some coaxing and finally she told him about winter break and how she would miss seeing him. Elaborating how in her country the twenty fourth was a romantic night for couples.

"I can figure out something special for us when you next return." He offered.

Hikaru shook her head. "That's not it." It seemed like she wanted to say more so he waited. Ever and always patient with her. "I don't want you to be a secret from my family."

His eyebrows raised of their own accord. "Hikaru..."

"My brothers think I'm some precious perfect little girl." She sighed, "even Umi has teased them about how _no man can meet their expectations_ and stuff like that... I don't know if you'd even like them... but I don't want to hide you from them... I want to bring you home to meet them."

He studied her and adjusted himself to sit more formally in front of her. "I'm still learning your world's customs but you should know that here, if a woman brings a man home or a man brings a woman home to meet the others family, it means that the families are to join."

"Like... a marriage." She said shakily. It was still too early for that.

He tilted his head curious of the term.

"Um... well, that is what we call it officially, the joining of families. A marriage is a promise between a man and a woman to be together for the rest of their lives although, that's not always the case. Sometimes they separate after children or," She looked away and he knew she was referring to her father the way she spoke, "Other things..."

"I won't ever leave you. I'll marry you and make you happy for the rest of your life." He cut in so seriously and possessively that she couldn't help but shudder under the intensity of his gaze.

"We can't..." she licked her lips and his eyes were glued momentarily to their moist shine. "two years... I mean we would have to wait two years before we could, legally."

Her lone wolf, her lone predatory and hungry wolf leaned forward, closing in on her. "So I get two years to convince your family that I think you just as precious and perfect as they do?" She sunk back against the soft grass and his hands pressed into the ground beside her shoulders. She gasped, her senses surrounded by him. He grinned. "I get two years to prove my worth?"

"I-" His lips were on hers. What ever she was going to say was immediately forgotten. Did he ever know how to work her up.

Hikaru balled the material of his long shirt in her hands against his chest pulling him closer to her still. In a brazen move she tugged the shirt loose from his waist and slid her hands underneath to stroke the flesh of his sides, belly and then lower back. He was firm. She gasped between kisses, feeling sculpted muscle under her hot fingers.

_Damn it all if you don't know how to drive me crazy._ His thoughts were hers. So similar to what she had been thinking. She moaned against his mouth when the full weight of his body pressed against her, his hands roaming her body. Then she felt it for the first time, the tightness in his pants shamelessly rubbing against her thigh.

She broke the kiss, she was blushing. "Oh boy..."

Lantis eased back, breathy. "Sorry." He grunted and rolled over to her side.

"It-" She swallowed, sitting up. "It's okay..." She wrapped her arms around her knees. "I liked it but-"

"You want to wait until we're married?" he offered.

Their eyes met. "Can you wait that long?"

She probably sounded more unhappy with that prospect than she had intended because the next words out of his mouth were, "Can you?"

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Never Enough Chapter 6

* * *

The short vacation the Shidou family took was from the evening of the twenty fifth of December, to get out to a resort tow; where they enjoyed the natural hot springs, and returned late in the evening of the twenty ninth of December. It gave them nearly two days to clean their home in preparation of the New Year.

Although Hikaru had fun with her brothers and mother on their trip she couldn't help but mull over her latest discussion with Lantis. The hot and bothersome desires he evoked in her notwithstanding, they more or less-though got engaged. Unofficially. She had fought with herself over the last few days to keep that between just her and Lantis. The hard part was making it an official engagement.

Hikaru was fairly certain she could bring her beloved Swordsman over to her world, that wasn't the problem. The problem was her brothers and their quote _'crazy over protectiveness'._ A lot of how that day would unfold would depend on how early she could get Lantis to Earth. If it was late he might need to sleep over and she had a feeling that would not go over well. She'd have to tell them about Cephiro likely. How else could she explain him? How could she explain that he had no home in Tokyo? Or that he knew very little about Japan? That he didn't have a job, persee or go to school... How was she supposed to explain his age? She wasn't bringing home a little high school boy for them to meet but a man! Whose age seemed to fluctuate between late teens when he was in the best of moods- more accurately when they were fooling around- to mid twenties when he was serious and, or slaying monsters.

Keeping it all in her head was driving her crazy. By December thirty first, after a long day of cleaning Hikaru sat in the living area of her traditional style home eating diner with her family when she asked. "Do... Do you think it would be okay if I brought someone by the house sometime?" It was best to ask when their level headed mother was around.

"A new friend Hikaru?" Kakeru said as he wolfed down his bowl of rice.

"Kakeru," his mother lightly scolded. "Your manners."

He set his bowl down and inclined his head, not quite a bow. "Sorry Mother, sorry."

Hikaru set her chopsticks down and stared at her food, "Not exactly..." she looked up and gauged her mother's reaction as she spoke. "There's a guy-"

Masaru and Kakeru choked when she said it. Satoru looked uneasy but waited to see their mother's reaction to this announcement.

Their mother held a hand up at her boys to silence them before they could say anything. She wore a bemused smile, "Hmmm? Has our little Hikaru finally gotten her first crush?"

"Eh, Er, well..." Already this was more difficult than she had anticipated. Trudging on, "It's... more than a crush..."

Her Mother's smile started to fade and from the corner of her eyes she could tell Masaru, Kakeru and even Satoru were slack jawed...

_TBC_

Author's Note: A short sort of Interlude Chapter. Convincing Hikaru's Family that he's good enough for her might be harder than he thinks- me thinks...


	7. Chapter 7

Never Enough Chapter 7

* * *

It had been a little over a month since Hikaru had told her family about Lantis and consequently Cephiro. Although she had not intended to tell her brothers about the other world, her plan to keep it secret back fired when Kakeru and Masaru followed her to Tokyo Tower. They had thought when she said she was meeting up with Umi and Fuu that she was lying and instead sneaking off to see her boyfriend. In their minds it would have explained why every Sunday she was always out with her _friends._

Umi caught sight of them first at the viewing platform. They were peeking over the newspapers they were _reading_ to see what the girls were up to. Having been called out they confessed to their scheme to catch Hikaru with her mystery man and apologized for not believing her, only for their little sister to shake her head and say that they weren't wrong. At their quizzical looks she told them not to worry and that her, Umi and Fuu were going to another world and would be back in an hour or so and that she would explain everything. The three then bowed their heads in concentration and before their very eyes disappeared into thin air.

Their follow up freak out got them nearly kicked out of the tower. They fretted over calling the house, or the police but what were they to say?

The hour and a half that they spent hanging around the viewing deck waiting for the three girls to return felt like forever and when finally Hikaru and her friends reappeared their hearts nearly jumped out of their chests. They ran over and gave her a bone crushing hug. Evidently giving them heart attacks was their punishment for having stalked her and once they'd calmed they chewed her out never to scare them like that ever again.

The girls went back to the Shidou house and told them about Cephiro and a very abridged version of their history with that world. Hikaru's mother missed out on the tale as she had gone to Hokkaido to help their grandfather who was ill. Satoru was skeptical even with Kakeru and Masaru vouching for them until Hikaru said, "we thought you guys might not believe it so we brought some stuff with us."

Fuu pulled out some strange fruit. Hikaru produced candy they'd never seen before and Umi pulled out her digital camera showing photos of a foreign land. There was a crystal palace and islands floating in the sky. In one of the photos Umi stood beside some kind of creature looking as comfortable there as she was in the Shidou living room. Then there was a photo of a handful of people in what looked like cosplay fantasy clothes. They stood in front of walls and pillars with intricate carvings.

Hikaru pointed over her brothers' shoulder, "That's LaFarga he's a Sword Master and there's Ascot the Summoner. Hugging him is Caldina-she's LaFarga's girlfriend and then there's Ferio the Prince, Fuu's boyfriend." They looked startled at Fuu who blushed and lightly coughed. "And Clef is-" Umi coughed this time with rosy cheeks and gave Hikaru a glare "eh, anyways... and this is..." She tapped on the tall man in black and white robes with dark hair and intimidating eyes. "he's... I'm his..."

The brothers collectively gaped at the fully grown man who looked about the same age as Satoru and turned to look at their baby sister. Her eyes were warm as she stared at the photo.

"Well he's Lantis." She said softly. "He's the guy I told you all about over New Years..."

The next day after school Kakeru gave her a journal looking anywhere but her face. "Since you're still gonna keep going over there to see your-" he rasped, "_that guy" _he wouldn't say her boyfriend. He and Masaru wouldn't accept him in that role until her lover defeated them in kendo, "whenever you go there give this to him. He has to write in it. Bring it back with you when he does."

"Huh?" She looked at it and was about to flip the pages when.

"Hey you, stay out of it." Her youngest older brother grumbled. "Since we can't talk to him man to man this is what's gonna have to do."

So this was what everyone was always going on about when they said her brothers were over protective. Hikaru sighed and when she next saw her beloved she gave him the journal like she was told. When his eyes popped slightly she asked "what does it say?"

Long faced, Lantis offered it to her to read:

_Satoru Shidou, twenty five years old. I am Hikaru's eldest brother. I wish to meet you in the dojo. Do not do anything untoward my little sister. I will not tolerate her being hurt. _Followed by_, Masaru Shidou. twenty years old. We'll see if you have what it takes to be in a relationship with Hikaru. Defeat the three Shidou brothers and we'll consider it._ Finally, _Kakeru Shidou nineteen years old. Hands off my sister! Do anything to Hikaru and I'll kill you. Fight me if you dare._

The journal slapped shut and flew across the garden. Hikaru was ticked, "stupid brothers..." There was a few other things she wanted to say but bit her tongue.

Lantis was already up retrieving the journal. He came back and sat beside her asking for a pen. "It's fine my love." He tapped the pen to his chin thinking up a response. "I'd be upset if they didn't acknowledge me at all. Although I don't much care to fight when I don't have to. If that's your world's way-"

The Fire Knight huffed, "I think it's just my family's way. Father challenged my Grandpa- mom's father before they started dating..." She peeked over at what he was writing. "Promise to be respectful and keep your hands to yourself?!" Hikaru looked horrified, "but-" she had become quite accustomed to feeling his hands all over her when they were alone. The thought that he would no longer chance a grope, or slide his tongue and teeth her neck as they made out almost made her want to cry. She wasn't ready by any means to go all the way but that didn't mean that they hadn't explored and that she hadn't enjoyed it immensely.

"Hn," The journal flopped to his side. "I must honor your family's wishes," Lantis said matter of fact. He put his hands behind his head and laid back stretching out on the grass. He looked over and smiled with warm seductive eyes. "If however, you were to seek me out and found you could not keep your hands to _yourself_, it would be disrespectful of me to turn you away."

She stared at him realizing what he was implying and couldn't help the grin that formed. She climbed over him; her legs straddling his belly as she leaned in closer.

"In fact that could hurt you very deeply and your family very specifically said that they would not tolerate any harm done onto their dear Hikaru."

"I suppose that would be understandable." She said running her hands over his chest, catching his lips with hers. The rest of her visit with him that day was a blur.

* * *

Lucky for the Magic Knights, Valentines Day this year had fallen on a Sunday. At Umi's insistence, the three best friends stayed over Saturday night at the Shidou residence working on making their own chocolates together. Unluckily, Masaru and Kakeru had made it a point to hover around them like flies. They were definitely not happy at the prospect of their baby sister making homemade treats for a boyfriend they officially hadn't even met yet.

Well, Hikaru supposed if they were gonna hang around while Fuu and Umi helped her with her chocolates they could at least be taste testers. She swiped some of the tempered chocolate for Masaru and Kakeru to try.

Stubbornly Kakeru turned his head away. "I won't help you make goodies for _him._"

Fuu rolled her eyes but Umi put her hands on her hips, "good grief. They're dating. Get used to it. If he was dangerous do you really think we'd let Hikaru go off with him?"

Masaru was licking his lips having just tried the spoonful Hikaru offered him. "Go off with him?! What do you mean by that?" He was looking just as uneasy as Kakeru.

Hikaru sighed.

Umi took Hikaru's remaining spoon and walked stopping at Masaru first. She reached up and flicked Masaru's forhead. "Dates. People in love go on dates."

"I don't like that these dates of yours aren't chaperoned." Masaru grouched.

"Group dating with Fuu and Umi and their guys, maybe." Kakeru added, arms crossed as he nodded with himself. "Not one on one. That's too much-" Promptly Umi shoved the spoon into Kakeru's mouth.

"Ugh!" Kakeru flinched. "Bitter."

"It's dark chocolate." Hikaru butted in proudly. "Lantis doesn't like overly sweet things."

"I'm sure he'll love it Hikaru," Umi said while exchanging death glares with Kakeru. "You put your heart and soul into it."

"I hope so..."

This time the brothers rolled their eyes.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Hikaru. "If you guys are just gonna be rotten about it for the rest of the night then I wont make any sweet chocolates for you. I'll give them all to Satoru instead."

That was enough to get her brothers out of the kitchen and give the three girls a bit of peace. After clean up they retired to Hikaru's room where she pulled out extra futons for her friends. Alone in her room they chatted about their plans in Cephiro for the following day.

The Knight of Fire fell asleep thinking about the romantic day planned for her and Lantis. He had let slip that he planned to take her riding on his spirit horse. Where was still the big mystery but they would be picnicking and after their meal she planned to give her wolf his chocolates. At Umi's suggestion, she put a bit of white chocolate on the top. To the best of her abilities she shaped it into a lightning bolt as a nod to his attribute.

That night she dreamed about her beloved swordsman as she now often did. In her sleeping mind he entered his room with wobbly legs in a pant. His hair was damp and his face seemed flushed. Perhaps he'd been running or just getting back from sword practice. Her musings fell away from what she saw next. Closing his door he reached for his long sleeved shirt and in one fluid movement, stripped it from his upper body. It was the first time she'd ever seen his chest bare.

His skin glistened in the dim lighting of his room and she drunk in the sight of his finely cut muscles. As he moved about Hikaru got a good view of his back and arms which were just as stunning to her. To feel them through his clothes and occasionally touch blindly when kissing him was very different from actually seeing him. She was in awe, she was mesmerized and in her dream state, there was no embarrassment of her wandering eyes, no concept of appropriate and inappropriate. There was just feeling and looking at the man she was so desperately in love with, what she felt was desire uninhibited.

Lantis' hands were on his belt about to undo the clasp, her fire burning wildly when suddenly his head snapped up and looked right at her. Shocked he called out, _"Hikaru?"_

She sat bolt upright. Her heart thundering in her chest. She felt so hot she thought she might burn her blanket. She crossed her legs in an attempt to quell her burning need. _He saw,_ she thought. _These aren't ordinary dreams... _Should it really have come as a shock to her? After all she had dreamed other's past and present before. Naively she had looked at her dreams as nothing more. Dreaming about the one you love wasn't unusual right? But she should have realized that she wasn't dreaming about him. She was seeing him while dreaming. More startling was that he'd seen her in Cephiro and she was still in her home. The lite snore coming from Umi and Fuu beside her confirmed that. Her mind was racing, had she tried to send herself there in her sleep? It was starting to seem that way. She'd always thought they had to go to Tokyo Tower to go over there...

Hikaru thought back to Lantis' semi state of undress and blushed. No she had definitely been in his room. She bit her lip. She would have to apologize for the intrusion into his personal space. Hopefully he could help her figure it all out. She wanted to get a handle on whatever it was that she was doing . Accidentally peeking in on her boyfriend while he was undressing was one thing. That was relatively harmless aside from the havoc it wreaked on her adolescent mind and body. But if she didn't need to focus and she didn't need Tokyo Tower then the possibilities might be endless and that might not necessarily be a good thing.

_TBC_

* * *

Author's Notes: I have to put it out there that I totally ripped the whole chocolates for Valentines Day motif from Ascella Star's _Valentin's Chocolates_ fic. After reading the English translated version of the story I had to do my own version of valentine's day in the fic.

Thanks to midnightblue08, and guest who reviewed and all who have Favorited and follow the story thus far.


End file.
